Lesbi
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: Sasuke membuka kedua mata dan bergerak liar di kursi tempat ia diikat. "Berengsek!" Umpatnya keras dan kasar. "Kita lihat apa yang bisa aku lakukan." Haruno Sakura, si Forward team basket putri, berdiri memegang pemukul basball di hadapannya. #HBD Papa Sasuke :)
1. Chapter 1

Hubungan Sasuke Uchiha si pangeran sekolah dan Sakura Haruno si Forward team basket putri tidak begitu baik. Mereka selalu saling mengejek sejak pertama mereka bertemu di Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Dan ketika mereka dipertemukan kembali di Sekolah Menengah Atas kelakuan mereka tidak jauh berbeda, masih sangat kekanakan.

Di lorong sekolah banyak siswa/siswi dari kelas berbeda berkumpul melihat adegan tatap-tatapan tajam Uchiha dan Haruno. Haruno Sakura si gadis bar-bar Forward team basket putra dan Sasuke Uchiha si tampan dingin nan jenius. Keduanya memiliki daya tarik bagi siswa/siswi, yang satu tampan, yang satu cantik, tidak heran keduanya memiliki fans masing-masing.

"Kau bilang apa?" Dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura sampai tubuh gadis tomboi itu menempel ke dinding. Kedua tangan Sasuke letakkan di kedua sisi tubuh gadis berambut merah muda itu, tatapannya tajam, seperti beberapa saat lalu.

"Aku tidak ingat mengatakan sesuatu," ucap gadis itu seraya tersenyum menantang.

Sasuke mendengus. Sialan! Sombong sekali gadis ini. Memangnya salah tidak bisa bermain basket? Setiap orang memiliki keahlian 'kan? Hanya karena tidak bisa bermain basket dan futsal bukan berarti dia tidak gentle. Dia jenius, menguasai semua jenis mata pelajaran dan ahli bela diri, bukan kah itu juga gentle? Berani sekali gadis ini mengatainya banci. "Jangan hanya karena kau seorang Forward kau bisa mengataiku seenaknya,"

"Kau yang memulai," potong gadis itu mengedipkan mata sok polos.

Wajah Sasuke mendekati wajah Sakura. "Ouh, begitu." Menatap langsung kedua mata gadis itu yang dibalas senyum sok polos.

"Ya." Senyum kembali mengembang di bibir Sakura membuat Sasuke mendengus melihatnya.

"Baiklah penyuka sesama jenis,"

Sakura melotot. "Apa!" Bentaknya tak terima. Sialan kau Sasuke!

Kini Sasuke yang tersenyum. Salah satu tangan pemuda itu mengacak rambut Sakura, mengejek, membuat sang empunya menggeram kesal. "Aku bukan penyuka sesama jenis." Desis Sakura.

"Benarkah? Aku sangat meragukannya. Kau bahkan tak pernah dekat dengan laki-laki." Kedua mata Sakura menajam. Sementara Sasuke menyeringai. "Kita lihat apa yang bisa aku lakukan." Kata Uchiha itu sambil lalu. Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan seringai menyebalkan kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Sakura mendengus kesal sembari meremas kepalan tangan.

 **Drrt... Drrt... Drrt...**

Sakura, dan semua siswa/siswi, mengeluarkan ponsel mereka yang bergetar bersamaan. Pesan e-mail. Kedua mata Sakura membulat tak percaya melihat foto di layar ponselnya. Siswa/siswi mulai berbisik-bisik sembari menatap layar ponsel masing-masing. Sesekali mereka melirik Sakura kemudian kembali berbisik-bisik. Sebuah foto ciuman dirinya dan Karin. Sialan! "Kau!" Teriak Sakura marah.

Sasuke berbalik. "Apa?" Tanyanya santai sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

 **#HBD Papa Sasuke :)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke keluar dari apartemen Suigetsu sembari memijat leher belakangnya yang terasa kaku dan memijat keningnya yang terasa pening oleh alkohol. Bungsu Uchiha itu habis berpesta seks dan alkohol bersama teman-temannya di apartemen Suigetsu, setidaknya mereka tidak pesta Narkoba dan sejenisnya, hanya seks dan minuman keras. Yang membuat Sasuke terkejut dan mengerang sakit adalah ketika seseorang memukul leher belakangnya sampai ia jatuh tersungkur dan tidak sadarkan diri.

 **Lesbi.**

Gelap. Remang-remang. Pencahayaan minim dan... kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat. Apa?! Terikat. Sasuke membuka kedua mata dan bergerak liar di kursi tempat ia diikat. Sasuke menggeram marah. Siapa orang sialan yang sudah mengikatnya di kursi nista ini. "Berengsek!" Umpatnya keras dan kasar.

"Mpphahaha..."

Ia mendongak dan menatap liar ke setiap penjuru saat mendengar suara tawa samar. "Kau seorang pengecut yang sangat payah." Ejeknya dengan nada meremehkan.

"Kau tetap saja sombong," kedua mata Sasuke menyipit menatap tajam kegelapan asal suara. Samar terdengar suara langkah mendekat. "Kita lihat apa yang bisa aku lakukan." Kedua mata Sasuke menyipit tajam penuh ancaman. Haruno Sakura, si Forward team basket putri, berdiri memegang pemukul basball di hadapannya.

"Kau," Sasuke mendesis.

Sakura mengejap polos. "Apa?" Dalam hitungan detik wajah polosnya menjadi bengis dan jahat. Sakura mengangkat tinggi pemukul basball di tangannya...

"Ini untuk mengataiku 'lesbi'"

Bugh!

"Ughh..." Sasuke meringis, sudut bibirnya sedikit berdarah karena tinju Sakura. Ia tertawa, "hanya itu? Kau sangat payah." Ejeknya disertai senyum. Kepala Sasuke menggeleng beberapa kali, pemuda masih itu tertawa seolah pukulan Sakura kelitikan geli.

Sakura kesal. "Kau!" Kemudian memukul Sasuke bertubi-tubi, awalnya Sakura ingin memukul Sasuke menggunakan pemukul basball tapi itu terdengar terlalu kejam, jadi Sakura memukul Sasuke menggunakan balok kayu. Setidaknya ini tidak akan membuat Sasuke mati.

.

.

.

.

 **Lesbi.**

Sakura sangat kesal dengan Sasuke. Bisa-bisanya Uchiha menyebalkan itu tersenyum. "Bisa-bisanya dia tersenyum saat aku memukulinya. Dia gila." Gerutu putri tunggal Haruno itu sembari mencuci tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

Sakura kembali ke ruangan tempat ia menyekap Sasuke setelah mencuci tangan dan wajahnya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mendekati Sasuke yang duduk terikat di kursi dengan kepala menunduk menatap lantai. "Kau sudah jera?" Tidak ada jawaban. Sakura memaksa Sasuke mendongak menatapnya menggunakan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "Masih mau mengataiku lesbi?" Tanyanya lagi, kali ini sambil menepuk pipi kiri Sasuke, mengejek pemuda babak belur itu.

Kedua mata Sasuke terbuka menatap langsung kedua mata Sakura. Jarak mereka begitu dekat. Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Mau tau cara membuatku jera?"

Sakura kesal melihat Sasuke tersenyum. Dengan wajah babak belur seperti itu Sasuke masih bisa tersenyum, bagaimana bisa? Bukankah pemuda itu irit senyum. "Kau?"

"Mendekatlah." Sakura tidak bergerak. Ia tidak mendekat seperti yang diperintahkan Sasuke, gadis itu sedang berpikir keras mencari cara membuat Sasuke jera. Sakura tidak menyadari tali yang tergeletak di bawah kursi Sasuke. Kedua kaki Sasuke yang sudah tidak terikat bergerak perlahan, siap mungunci kedua kaki Sakura. Dan saat gadis itu menyadari pergerakan kedua kaki Sasuke dengan cepat Sasuke mengapit kedua kaki Sakura, mengunci gadis itu sampai jatuh di pangkuannya. Dalam satu kali raup Sasuke mencium buas bibir Sakura membuat gadis itu berontak dalam kunciannya.

Kedua mata Sakura membelalak saat merasakan benda asing memiliki rasa pahit tertelan olehnya. Apa itu. Ciuman Sasuke terlepas. Sakura segera berusaha memuntahkan benda asing yang ia telan. Gadis itu memukul dada dan memaksa batuk, bahkan ia sampai memasukan jari dalam mulutnya berusuha mengeluarkan benda asing bulat seperti obat tadi.

Sasuke melepas ikatan tangannya sembari melirik Sakura. Pemuda itu mendekati Sakura dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. "Ikatanmu sangat payah. Kau penculik yang sangat payah."

"Apa yang kau berikan padaku berengsek!" Napas Sakura sesak dan memburu, seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tertawa melihat obat perangsang sisa ia dan Suigetsu mengerjai Juugo mulai bereaksi pada Sakura. Diperhatikannya wajah merah Sakura, "kita lihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan," kemudian menarik tangan gadis itu mendekati kursi tempat ia tadi diikat. Sasuke duduk, kedua tangannya membuka kancing kemeja motif kotak milik Sakura. Ia mendengus ketika melihat masih ada baju dalam gadis itu, dengan cepat ia melempar kemeja Sakura kemudian membuka baju dalam (tank top) Sakura sampai gadis itu hanya memakai bra dan jeans, tentu saja Sakura berontak.

Sasuke membelai payudara Sakura lembut dari luar bra dan sedikit meremasnya, "kau lihat. Mereka begitu putih dan segar, sepertinya belum ada mulut yang menghisapnya, ukurannya juga menggairahkan, mereka begitu cantik dan indah, tidakkah mulutmu ingin menghisapnya Sakura ..." Sasuke menarik bra Sakura ke bawah membuat kedua bukit segar itu keluar dari persembunyiannya. Payudara Sakura menyembul, warna putih kemerahan dan putingnya yang tegang membuat Sasuke menelan ludah. Ini payudara tercantik yang pernah ia lihat.

"Sialan! Singkirkan tanganmu," teriak Sakura marah dengan nada parau, gadis itu ketakutan.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dengan payudara Sakura, bibirnya sudah sangat dekat dengan puting gadis itu, ia terlihat tidak sabar ingin menghisapnya. Jakunnya naik turun seperti orang kehausan di tengah gurun. Tapi kemudian, ia menyeringai. "Kau akan menyukai ini," ia mengeluarkan ponselnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc ...


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke memegang wajah Sakura memaksa Sakura menonton vidio porno di layar ponselnya. Sakura mendengus dan tersenyum, dia tidak sedikit pun terpengaruh video kotor milik Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Sakura. "Kau benar-benar... lesbi?"

Sakura membuang tatapannya. "Aku pikir kau sudah tahu." Dia tersenyum sinis. "Kau ingin bercinta denganku, huh? Sekalipun aku dalam keadaan seperti ini aku tidak akan bercinta denganmu. Dengar Uchiha aku tidak tertarik pada laki-laki, kau tahu itu."

Sasuke berdiri di depan Sakura yang masih terikat di kursi. Dia menatap dan mengangkat dagu Sakura dengan jarinya. "Kau sudah punya payudara dan vagina tapi tertarik pada milik orang lain." Tangannya tidak tinggal diam melepas celana jeans Sakura membuat gadis itu menatap tajam dirinya. Sasuke tertawa. "Kau lebih suka memainkan jarimu di vagina orang lain dari pada vaginamu sendiri?" Sasuke tersenyum setelah melepas celana jeans beserta celana dalam milik Sakura. Dia menatap wajah Sakura dan vaginanya bergantian tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya.

"Sasuke! Ku peringatkan kau!"

Sasuke tampak tidak peduli dengan tatapan tajam dan teriakan Sakura dan menyentuh vagina gadis itu menggunakan ibu jarinya. "Bagaimana kalau aku memainkan jariku di vaginamu Sakura..."

Sasuke mengusap permukaan vagina Sakura sepelan bulu membuat gadis itu memejamkan mata menahan desahan. Tapi permainan jari Sasuke begitu ahli. Sakura mendesah tanpa dia mau. "Ahhh."

"Permainan jariku lebih hebat dari Karin. Kau pasti akan menyukainya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kursi tempat Sakura diikat Sasuke bercinta dengan Sakura tanpa melepas ikatan pada kedua tangan gadis itu. Sakura duduk mengangkang di kursi dengan Sasuke yang sedang memacu kejantanannya bernapsu. Entah bagaimana Sasuke bisa membuat Sakura bercinta dengannya. Pemuda itu menggeram saat klimaksnya datang dan segara mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari vagina Sakura. Dia mendesah mengeluarkan cairan cinta di paha putih nan mulus Sakura. "Aarghh... Shit!" Sasuke tampak tidak peduli pada Sakura yang terus mengumpat menyumpahi dirinya. Gadis berambut merah mudah itu terlihat kacau dengan tubuh polosnya yang terikat di kursi dan sedang digagahi paksa oleh Sasuke.

"Ahhh! Sialan kau Sasuke!"

"Berdiri Sakura." Perintah Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Aku tidak mau! Dasar berengsek!"

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Kau ingin bercinta seperti ini? Baiklah." Dia tersenyum dan dengan sengaja menghembuskan napasnya di payudara Sakura.

Sakura rasanya ingin menampar dan memukul Sasuke atau menendang kejantanan besar sialan miliknya. Tapi Sakura tidak bisa. Sasuke memaksanya mengangkang di kursi menduduki kaki dan memacu kejantanan di vaginanya. Membuat dia dengan terpaksa mendesah. Sasuke semakin cepat dan dalam menghentak kejantanannya. Mulutnya dengan buas melumat dan menggigit payudara Sakura. Sasuke tidak pernah semangat dan se aktif ini bercinta. Tapi Sakura membuatnya benar-benar gila. "Kau menyukainya? Hahhh... Hahhh..." Disela kegiatannya dia melumat bibir Sakura.

"Ouuhh. Ahhh. Ahhh. Ahhh!" Sakura tidak mendengar satupun yang Sasuke katakan. Dia sibuk mendesah.

...

Sakura sedang sangat kesal pada Sasuke yang sudah membuatnya dihukum karena terlambat. Dia sangat dendam pada siswa menyebalkan satu. Dan Sakura berjanji kalau ada kesempatan dia akan membalas Sasuke lebih dari ini. Wajah kesal Sakura hilang begitu membaca pesan Karin yang mengajaknya bertemu di atap tempat menyimpan barang tak terpakai. Dia tersenyum dan segera berlari ke atap sekolah.

Di atap Karin sudah menunggunya. Tiga kancing seragam gadis berambut merah itu terbuka memperlihat payudaranya yang menggoda Sakura. Mereka saling tersenyum dan saling mendekat. Begitu dekat mereka langsung berpelukkan dan berciuman. Karin sangat suka saat Sakura mencium dan mendominasi mulutnya. Gadis cantik berambut merah itu menurut ketika Sakura membimbingnya ke pojok tanpa melepas ciuman mereka.

"Ahh. Sakurahh." Sakura tersenyum dan kembali mencium Karin. Selagi Sakura mencium bibirnya tangan Karin tidak tinggal diam membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja seragam Sakura. Dia melepas ciuman Sakura dan tersenyum. Niat Karin yang akan menciumi leher dan dada Sakura hilang. Wajah gadis berambut merah itu marah melihat bercak-bercak merah di dada dan leher Sakura.

Sakura yang bingung dengan perubahan di wajah Karin bertanya. "Ada apa?"

Karin mendorong tubuh Sakura. Wajah terlihat marah dan sedih. "Kau menghianatiku?"

"Tidak."

"Kau menghianatiku Sakura!"

Sakura melihat dadanya dan segera mengancingkan seragamnya. "Karin tidak. Aku tidak menghianatimu. Aku bisa jelaskan." Sakura berusaha menenangkan Karin tapi gadis itu sulit untuk di tenangkan. Dia menangis dan memukul Sakura karena merasa dikhianati. "Karin hentikan. Aku bisa jelaskan."

"Lalu ini apa?"

Sakura bingung mau menjelaskannya dari mana. Dia berusaha memeluk Karin tapi Karin menolak dan pergi meninggalkannya. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan dia diperkosa, tapi dia tidak mau kehilangan Karin. Tapi dia harus bagaimana? Sama seperti gadis pada umumnya dia menangis karena patah hati. Dia tidak pernah merasa sesakit ini, bahkan ketika dia kalah dalam pertandingan basketnya sekalipun. Tapi ketika Karin meninggalkannya dia merasa... Sakura menangis. Dia kembali menjadi rapuh.

Di lain tempat Sasuke melihat semuanya. Dia menatap Sakura. Gadis itu tidak menangis saat dia memperlakukannya dengan buruk, menampar dan memperkosanya, tapi kenapa dia menangis hanya karena ditinggal Karin? Apa dia benar-benar mencintai Karin?

.

.

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
